Can you call it love?
by KaelynMarieSalvatore
Summary: When Damon comes looking for Stefan he stumbles upon a dark haired beauty which turns out to be the love of his existence. But she finds out what he truly is will she love him or leave him and go find comfort in her Best Friend Stefan.
1. First Glance

****

____

**'Dear Diary, my feelings for Stefan are getting stronger, but I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling him that i like him. I wish someone just as mysterious and gorgeous as him comes along and makes me forget about him. And I hope it's soon because I can't hardly keep this up'.**

**~E**

XElena

I read my latest entry to my diary and slammed it shut. I felt the ground where my mother will lay for the rest of eternity. My mom and dad swerved off a cliff in a blizard on their way back from colorado on their anual skiing trip. They came back early because they found out from aunt that I got drunk at Caroline Forbes party. It's sort of is my fault and now I live with my aunt and older brother.

"Thought I'd find you here". Stefan said sitting next to me. Right when I don't want him here he's here. Great.

"Um, I hi", I glanced at him,"Why'd you skip school"? I asked trying to make sall talk.

"Because school is boring without you. You"?

"Needed to visit my mom and she always seems to be able to clear my head. Even now". I told him. I was on the verge of tears yet again because talking about my mom always makes me want to cry. Ugh I just want to be alone right now.

"Hey, i'll call you tomorrow, but right now I just want to go home. Is that okay". I looked over at him and he seemed to understand what I was getting to.

"Yeah sure. I'll give you a ride". He said.

"No i'm fine. I can walk. Acctually I NEED to walk. Like I said i'll call you later okay". I said getting up. I bent down and picked up my stuff. I was fixing to stand up and walk away when Stefan grabbed my arm and put his face to mine.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem on edge".

"Yeah i'm fine. Just need to some air and alone time. Bye". I struggled out of his grip and practically ran from the old graveyard. I went on the trail that goes through the old wood like I usually do when it's still light out. I heard a russtle from behind me and quick spun on my heels looking for what made the sound. But there was nothing exept a bird with his beack down to the trail. "Scam". I walked closer but the bird didn't move. Whatever. I turned around and started walking again. I heard another rustle and before t stopped I spun around to see a man standing behind me about twenty yards. Acctually a very handsome man and he was staring at me like we've meet. When he spoke I about fainted.

"Escuse me, my name is Damon Salvatore. Could you point me in the right direction of the boarding house. Florence, Italy has my head messed up. Or I just needed an escuse to talk to you". He laughed at himself and I realized what he said.

"Did you say Salvatore? As in like Stefan Salvatore"?

"Ah, so you've heard of my little brother". He stated.

"Yes, he's my best friend and he never mentioned an older brother".

"Well we aren't on speaking terms anymore, but I thought I'd come by and say hello since I haven't spoken to him in fift- two years".

"So you're Srefan's older brother. Okay cool. I think you know where the boarding house is, but I can tell you my name. Let's see if you can guess first"!

* * *

XDamon

"So you're Srefan's older brother. Okay cool. I think you know where the boarding house is, but I can tell you my name. Let's see if you can guess first"! She told me. A chalenge. Just what I like.

"Okay, let's see. How about Katherine," She shook her head, "Samantha", another head shake,"Alexandra", head shake,"how about Elena. Is that one right".

"Yes. My name is Elena Gilbert. And if you don't mind me coming with you I need to talk to Stefan". Eww, Stefan the Saint is in trouble.

"Is he in trouble", she shook her head yes,"than you may most certainly come with me. On one condition".

"And that is"?

"Come to the Grill with me for a drink after your talk with Stefan".

"Okay, let's go then". I came up to walk beside her and she didn't get all giddy like the other girls did. I think I'll stay awhile and see if she can be the lucky winnr to be Princess of Darkness. Hmm, Elena Salvatore. It's got a catch to it. I wonder... I took her hand and she looked at our intertwined hands and then at me. She looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but I really like you and I hardly know you".

"Well, touche". She said and got closer to my side. She came up to about my shoulder and I could smell her strawberry shampoo. We kept walking tell we reached the outer edged of the forest and Elena let go of my hand and ran to the front and burst through. What the hell. I went when started hearing yelling. Fun!


	2. What I asked For

XElena

"How could you not tell me that you had an older brother. I thought we were closer than that Stefan". I screamed in his face.

"We are. But why would I tell you about someone that I obviously don't want to see or talk about. He ruined my life Elena. That's why I came here, to start fresh. And by starting fresh I just wanted to forget about him. So I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings". I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen". I walked over to him and gave him a hug to comfort him. He responded and I just held him while he wept. The front door opened and Stefan and I parted. Someone always has to ruin it.

"Ah little brother. It's nice to see you again", He looked at me and nodded, "Elena".

"Hi Damon. I was just leaving", I looked over at Stefan,"Unless you want me to stay". I told him.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow at school".

"Mkay. See you tomorrow". As I passes by Damon, I slipped him my number. Hehe, i;m sneaky.

* * *

XDamon

"Mkay. See you tomorrow". When she passes me she passed me her phone number and she just thought that Stefan didn't see her, but man is he PISSED!

"Stefan why do you even care. You don't feel anything for her so why does it matter".

"Because Damon, feeding off of people that are my friends is wrong and you know better than to feed in a small town".

"Oh, little brother when are you going to learn that I don't CARE! I can disappear before they can even suspect me and who said anything about me feeding off of Elena. Hmm, who said that".

"Damon-"

"Quite Stefan. If you don't mind i'm going to go and get dinner". I gave him a smirk and slammed the door shut behind me.

* * *

XDamon

I was keeping what I said true to Stefan. I wan' going to feed off of Elena because I have felt something for her that I haven't felt since Katherine. It's love and not even my menacing heart can deny it. I love Elena! It's as simple as that.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that it was so short but i've been having writers block. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! _-Kaelyn_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(can you calll it love)

XElena

"Jeremy could you get that"? I called from the kitchen stirring the spagetti noodles. "He probably

has his music up, go and get the door". Jenna told me. "Fine". I wiped my hands on the towel and

went to the door. "Damon", I blinked a few times and my heart was pounding,"Why are you here"? I

asked. Oh my god, his crystal blue eyes are stunning. "You owe me a date to The Grill.

Remember." His voice was smooth and dark. It made my insides melt. Oh wait. Did he say date.

He was still waiting for my answer. I cleared my throat. "Um one second. Come inside". He took a

cautious step inside. "Hey aunt Jenna, I want you to meet my new friend Damon". I called into the

kitchen. Meanwhile Damon sat down on the couch across from me and when Jenna came in she

looked from Damon to me and did that like five times. "Uh, Jenna this Damon, Damon Salvatore.

Damon this is my Aunt Jenna. My brother and I started living here after my parents died". They

shook hands and Damon gave me a funny look. "Well it's nice to meet you. But are related to

Stefan Salvatore"? 'Yes, he's my brother". He said. "Oh", She looked at me and I shrugged my

shoulders,"He never mentioned a brother". "Well that doesn't suprise me". He told her. "Well Aunt

Jenna I guess it will just be you and Jeremy for dinner because I forgot that Damon was taking me

out for a drink tonight". I told her. "Okay, but Elena. I want you home before midnight. I could care

less that's Friday". "Okay , I'll be right back". I tolde them and went up the stairs. I went to my

bathroom to resatraighten my hair and fix my make-up. I got my white pumps out of my closet that

went with the skinny jeans I was wearing and red curve hugging shirt and went back downstairs.

Damon was sitting on the couch waiting for me and Jenna was back in the kitchen cooking. "You

look beautiful". He told me. "Thank-you". I said stepping out into the cool air. OMFG! He had a

Black Ferrari with red leather interior. "You have an amazing car". I told him. He opened the door for

me and went to the drivers side. He started the car and AC/DC was bkasting through the speakers.

"Sorry". He said turning down the volume. "It's cool. i love AC/DC. They're the best". I said turning

the volume back up. Damon drove up to the Grill and we parked. The car went silent and he turned

to face me. 'I'm sure you have tons of questions for me and I would gladly like to answer them. I just

want you to know that what ever Stefan says about me is probably half right and half wrong. i've

changed since i've seem him last and I want you to know that". He said with a pleading look. "He

hasn't said anything about you, but he might in the next couple of days. I'll remember to my mind

open". I told him getting out of the car. We met at the front of the car and he grabbed my hand and I

slowly pulled away from his grasp. He looked shooked and confused. "I want to take it slow even

though i feel attracted to you, I want ot get to know before we do anything". He looked suprised.

"Okay". We walked inside and sat down at won of the booths by the pool tables. I could feel eyes

on eyes as we walked to the table. The waiter came and some how Damon convinced her to give us

two Strawberry Daiquiris. "How'd you do that". I asked him. "I have my ways". He winked. "Well, I

guess you're going to be my bar budy than". I winked back.

XDamon

I laughed at that. I think I could sit here all day just looking into her eyes. "So, what's your

favorite?" "Black and Green". "Thing to do?" "Sitting on the beach". "Animal"? "Hmm, bunnies".

When I answered that it reminded me of Stefan and his special diet. I smirked. "Awww, how cute.

Will you be going to school with me"? "Do you want me to"? I asked. "Yes, so I can look at alllll

day". She said sarcasticly. "I know it's hard to resist me". I said. She burst out laughing and i

joined her. We were sitting across from each other gaze locked when our Daiquiris came. "Thank

you". I said not bothering to look to up at the waitress. Elena and I were in another world untill he

had to break it. "Elena what are you doing here with him"? Stefan said standing at the front of the

table. "I'm on a date, Stefan what does it look like". She snapped at him. "And since when do you

tell me who I can and can't date"? She stared at him questioningly. "I don't want you to be with my

brother. Or anyone like him". "Stefan, this is a friend date. We aren't dating because we all know

no one like him would go for a girl like me. Because you didn't. So what who am I aloud to date

Stefan". She shouted at him and got up and left. "I told you I wouldn't kill her. I've changed Stefan in

more ways than you think. I love Elena and I haven't felt like that since 100 yrs. ago and you

might've just ruined it. Thanks". I told him sarcastically.

I went after Elena leaving Stefan standing there with his mouth hanging open.

When I went out the door I couldn't see her. I looked around frantically

till I saw her going around the corner. I used my vampire speed to catch up with her and I grabbed

her elbow. "What". She demanded. She was crying and I did not want to see her like this. "Why'd

you leave me with saint Stefan"? I asked her. She giggled and went forward and I wrapped my arms

around her. She responed right away and she cryed on my chest. "And another thing is why do you

think I wouldn't go for you"? I asked into her hair. She smelled wonderous but I know that I would

never drink from her unless she told me to. One day Elena and we won't have any secrets.

"Because, you are everything that I wanted. Dark, mysterious, gorgeous, funny, and you get me.

The only person I know like that besides you is Stefan and he rejected me by just wanting to be

friends". She told me looking up at me. I was rubbing the small of her back and her arms tightened

around my waist. Once again our eyes were locked in a tight embrace. "Elena I have fallen for in

more ways than you think". I saw her eyes sparkle. She was done crying and I picked up my hand

and wiped the dry tears from her face with my thumbs. "Come on. Lets get you home". I told her. "I

don't want to just yet. Can you take me to the graveyard"? She asked. "I want you to meet my

parents". She said. Ohhhh. "Sure thing. I could show you where my ancestors are buried". I told

her. I picked her up bridal style and walked to the car with her giggling the whole way with her head

buried in the crook of my neck. I opened the door, sat her in, and buckled her set belt. When I was

closing the door I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see my brother in the window of the

Grill. I flashed my fangs and walked over to the drivers side of my car and got in. "Thank-you

Damon. For being a friend. Maybe some time in the future we could be more than friends". She said

looking me in the eyes. "I hope so". I replied looking back at her than turned my head to the road.


	4. Introductins and Car Accidents

XElena

When he parked the car the car I nearly ran from the car to where my parents were buried. I haven't

seen them in weeks and I knew I let them down. I sat in between their headstones and prayed to

them for forgivnince. A couple minutes later I got up and ran into Damon's arms and cried. "I'm sorry

I keep crying on you". I told him. "It's perfectlly fine". He told me. He was rubing my back and this

felt so right. To just be here with him in his arms. I was done crying so I kept one arm around his

waist and introduced him to my parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older

brother. Damon these are whats left of my parents. I know they would've loved you. My father would

give you a hard hand shake and a stern look saying_ 'If you hurt my daughter there won't be a _

_Damon Salvatore anymore'._ ", I paused mid-sentence and giggled. "And my mother would wrap you

in a tight warm embrace giving you a pat on the back". I sighed. I missed them so much. I wonder I

would be like if they were still here. I was greatful for Damon being here because if he wasn't I think

I would keel over and join them in heaven because of how muched I missed them. After a couple

more minutes I sighed and told him we could go home. I was sitting in his car looking out the

window when we got in the car crash. Everything was fine and then the next moment we were cut

every where and I think I have a slight concusion. I felt really dizzy, I mean really dizzy. "Damon". I

choked. I looked over to where he was sitting and he wasn't there. I started worrying and fainted.

XDamon

"Elena". I yelled. I ran to her side of the car. She was unconsious and this was all my broters fault.

He ran infront of the car and I rammed right in to him, and of course vampires are stronger than my

car, but I couldn't believe he did this to Elena. I tore the door off and picked her up and cradled her. I

walked over to the side of the rode and set her down. And using my vampire speed i shoved the car

all the way into the brush on the other side of the street. I went back to Elena and carried her back

to the boarding house. We were five minutes away so it didn't take that long to get there. I opened

the door and went into my room. I layed her down on my black silk comforter not caring if she got

blood on it. "Elena, can you hear me"? I asked her. Ugh, i'm really gone have to this. I slit my wrist

and carefully put it to her mouth. It would heal her a lot faster than going to the ER. She resisted it

at first tossing her head from side to side. Then finally drops got into her mouth and she began

lightly sucking on my wrist getting mouth fulls of blood. After about three minutes I made her stop

and she went right back to sleep. I didn't want to have to explain this to her just yet, but it looks like

i'm going to have to whether I like it our not. I left her sleeping and found her phone in her pocket. I

texted Bonnie telling her to cover for me ('Elena') that I was at her house, but really spending the

night at Stefan's. She replied a few minutes later saying okay, so I texted Jenna that I (Elena) was

staying with Bonnie for the night and all day tomorrow. She said she didn't like it, but whatever.


	5. Explanation

_Sorry this took so long to update but I've tons of homework. I hope you like it! 3 :) ~Kaelyn_

* * *

Elena's POV

Ugh I had a terrible head ache and my stomach kept growling. I felt someone stir beside me and I opened my eyes. I stared straight into crystal blue eyes.

"Damon". I breathed. "Well you're finally awake. How do you feel?" He asked, helping me sit up. "A slight headache and I'm starving. Where am I"? I looked

around curiously. "In my room. Don't worry your aunt thinks you're at Bonnie's who is covering for you knowing that you are here". He said. He stood up and

held out his hand. "Why don't we find you something to eat". He said smiling. I left the warmth of his silk black sheets and took his hand. I tripped and before I

could fall I was in arms. "Why don't I just carry you". He said. He carefully picked up my legs and carried me down the stairs and into the kitchen bridal style.

"Alright, so what are you in the mood for"? He asked looking in different cabinets. "An explanation. Like, how we survived, or how im not damaged at all and you.

You seem to be fine like nothing ever happened. I had cuts everywhere and I'm pretty sure I had a concussion. But I only have a headache and I'm dressed in",

I looked at myself and shuddered, "You changed me. Damon this hardly covers me at all. Explain." I yelled tears falling silently. I looked back down at the black

lace night gown with spaghetti straps and went six inches up from my knees. I shook my head. This was to weird. "Actually you know what I just want to go

home. Save your explanation because I don't want to hear it. And please just leave me alone from now on." I got off the stool and went up the stairs to Stefan's

room. Leaving a speechless Damon. I knocked lightly. "Stef, are you in here". I asked. He opened the door and I threw my arms around him. "Hey are you OK"?

He asked. He pulled me away from him to look me in the eyes. "What did he do to you"? "He didn't do anything. We got in a car accident last night, and i could of

sworn that I was sliced up every where andhad a concussion, but i don't. And Damon changed my clothes last night while I was unconscious". I told him. He let

me hug him again and I started to cry quietly. I don't like Stefan seeing me like this. "Can you find where he put my clothes and take me home"? I asked. He

was stroking my hair and whispered "Sure", and kissedmy forehead. He lead me to his bed and i sat down. "Just give me a few minutes to find them". He said

and left. I got under his sheets and laid down. I didn't realize

how tired I was until I fell asleep.

"Elena, Elena, wake up". I rolled over and ignored him. "Elena come on it's been four hours. Let's go". Holy shit. I slept that long. I opened my eyes and squinted

at the light that was coming in from the windows. Last time I woke up it was still dark. "What time is it"? I asked groggily. "It's 10:48. Come on I found your

clothes. Don't make me tickle you". He said. That got me up. I sat right up and banged heads with Stefan. "Ow". I said, rubbing my head. "Sorry I would've

moved but I didn't know you would come up that fast". He said. "Your clothes are on the end of the bed. They aren't the ones from last night because i couldn't

find them, but you left them here last movie night. So I'll leave you to get changed". He left and saw what clothes I had left over. Dark blue wash jeans and a

purple V-Neck. I threw them on quickly and slipped my flip-flops on that I leave here. "Alright I'm changed". I yelled at the closed door. I was making the bed

when I heard, "I'm sorry". I turned on my heels and saw him. "I thought I told you to stay away from me". I told him. "Elena, you need an explanation and I plan

on giving you one". He said. We were inches apart and I knew I should be telling him to go away, but I loved listening to his voice. Oh come ON Elena. "Damon, I

don't want to hear it". "Yes you do. Because it's also about Stefan". That got my attention. "Where is he"? "He's detained. But I need to tell about this and then

can hate me. Because then you'll have a reason to hate me. Just let me explain". "Fine. I'm all ears". We sat down on the bed facing each other.

* * *

Damon POV

"Well let's start off with and interduction to know the real me". I cleared my throat. "Hi my name is Damon. I was born in the 1800's and over hundred year old

vampire. It's delighting to meet you Ms. Gilbert".


	6. Rejections and I love You's

Okay you have your reason to hate me. It's been a while since the last update. I've been working the plot around to how i could change it! I hope you like! :)-Kaelyn

* * *

Elena's POV

"I...I...Damon". I paused trying to get my bearings. "What do you want me to say to that". I asked. "I don't want you to immediately reject me. Just think

about it for a minute Elena, I wouldn't of told you unless you were important to me. You have to under stand that you are important to me. I love you Elena and I

need you to see that. I never meant to hurt you". He was holding my hand, his eyes pleading for me to understand. What he doesn't get is that I'm not mad at him I'm

mad at Stefan. So I did what I thought would be best. I leaned forward before he could react and kissed him. Long and hard. One hand was around his neck and the

other was in his hair. He pulled away first and rested his forehead on mine. "So, I'll take it you're not mad at me, or disgusted by me. At all?" "Damon, look. I'm not your

average girl. I always knew there was something off about Stefan, but I never expected this. But on the other hand I have an open mind about a lot. So, no. I'm not

mad about what you are even if you are a vampire. It was that bitch Katherine's fault. I don't care that you need blood to sustain yourself. I also won't

make you change for me. That would be like asking me to give up meat and I would never do that. The only vampire that I'm mad at is my best friend". I said. I

didn't want to leave him. He just told me everything which about three hours and then there was our amazing ten minute kiss. Which did I mention was amazing! But I

need to have a little chat with Stefan. Hhmm he can wait. "Elena thank-you for understanding. I just don't know what I'd do with out you. And I need to tell you one

more thing though. Yesturday night was no accident. Elena the reason we were in a car accident was because of Stefan. He was in the middle of the street and I didn't

see him and then it was to late when I did. You have to realize that a vampire is a lot stronger than a car and when my beloved Ferrari", he faked sniffled, "Made

contact with my brother it practically crumbled under his strength. So, yes you did have a concussion and cuts, bruises and even a broken leg. My injuries healed under

a matter of minutes. But I had to give you some of my blood to heal you, so no one would question what happened because I know you wouldn't want a repeat of

what happened to your parents". When he stopped talking I think I might have just lost my mind. "Where is he". I growled. "Elena maybe you-". "Where is he". "In the

basement". I rushed out of the room and down the stairs. A firm grasp grabbed me around my upper arm. "Elena he feels terrible about it. You shouldn't-". "Damon,

why are you defending him. My best _friend", _I spit out the word, "Almost killed me last night and your defending him. I thought you loved me". I shrieked. It looked like I

hit a low spot because his arm instantly dropped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that". "It's OK. Your right. Here the locks heavy". He lead me downstairs into the

basement. He opened the door and was instantly rushed. "Why the hell did you just lock me in that. What did I do to you". Stefan said throwing Damon on the wall.

Damon easily got out of his grasp and kicked his brother in the gut flying him into a wall. "STOPPP". I cried. I ran over to Damon to make sure he was okay. "I'm fine.

He's a weakling on bunny blood". I kissed him and he kissed back with urgency. Some one cleared their throat. We pulled away and a I licked my lips. "Nice show. I

thought you two were ignoring each other now". "I told her Stefan. Everything. Including last night". "Stefan I don't want it to seem like we are ganging up in you on,

but I truly thought that we were closer than that. I thought you said that we could trust each other with anything. But as I'm getting to know you more from your

BROTHER, I don't like what i'm seeing. You almost killed me yesturday. You want to explain why? Or are you going to dismiss it like everything else"? "Damon could you

please give us space and go find an innocent girl to kill". Stefan said not looking away from my eyes. "Are you gonna try to kill her again?" "No". "Fine, but I'll be in the

living room". I felt wind on my back and suddenly i was in a pair of arms. I kept my arms on my sides and my hands slowly curled into fists. He let go sensing the

tensing in my body going on. "I'm so sorry Elena. I don't know what came over me at that moment. I didn't want to see you with Damon. He doesn't deserve a person

like you". He said. "Well than who does Stefan. You always seem to scare off my boyfriends some how. Who deserves me then"? I asked. I searched his for answers

and when he didn't respond I knew. "For four years Stefan. Four years I liked you. No, you could say I loved you with how much I liked you. And right when your

brother steps into my life you just start to express your feelings. So when I'm finally happy with some one that could potentially be my boyfriend you have to ruin it

don't you". I took a couple of steps back from him. "I didn't think you were the jealous type. I guess I was wrong". I started to turn but he grabbed my wrist. "Elena

when I first saw you were with someone else. And when he broke things off with you I didn't want to jump at the chance and be your rebound. I wanted to be with

you because you chose me not because you were lonely. I wanted to have what's between us real and not some fake high school relationship. You have to

understand Elena that I do like you. But wait every thing you just said was in past tense, so what does that mean?" He asked me. "It means I'm not head over heals

any more. Stefan you're my best friend and I don't think it would've ever worked out for us so I'm thankful for meeting Damon because I can love him with no strings

attached. I love him Stefan. And I can't say sorry because truthfully, I'm not". This time when I turned to walk out he didn't try and stop me. I ran up the stairs and

looked for Damon. He said he would be in the living room. I walked into the living room and ran straight into him. He pulled me into a hug and let me cry ruining his

shirt. "Are you okay"? He asked. "No, I think I might have just lost my best friend". I replied. I picked my head up and looked up at him. "Are you okay"? I asked him.

"No, because I don't like seeing you cry". He said. wiping the tears from my eyes and putting both hands on either side of my face. "I haven't asked you officialy yet. So

Elena Gilbert, will you be my girl friend"? He asked. His eyes looked so worried like he didn't already know the answer. But just to make him a little more agitated

I stood there pondering for few seconds and watched his face go from worried to doubtful. "Damon Salvatore. I love how you asked me but do you really have

anything to worry about. I mean I just told my friend that I loved you, I mean you didn't even have to as, but since you did I would have to say yes". Right when he

heard the word yes he spun me around and kissed me hard. "I love you Elena". He whispered in my ear. "I Love you too!".


	7. Movies and Popcorn

_Bring your pitchforks and torches readers. I'm giving you the chance to hurt me for not updating for like….ever. Well here's what you want. I hope! –Kaelyn16 Peace, Love, Fangs! 3_

Stefan's POV

**The crunching noise came from about 20 yards behind me and the smell was distasting, but you get used to it after 50 and some odd years. I turned quickly and silently stalked towards the blood holder and approached the buck that was feeding off of a low branch. It didn't notice me until I had grabbed its neck and snapped it. I would feel guilty later. I bit in hard and began sucking deeply on the open flesh. I drained it dry and threw the corpse on to the ground. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand while my fangs retracted and my eyes went back to normal. **

Why did Elena want Damon? Something about me not wanting her the way she wants me. How could I not want her that way? I've always wanted her that way. I could tell that her heart always speed up when she was around me. I was planning on asking her to be my girl friend, but Damon came and ruined everything jut like he did with Katherine. I was running back to the Boarding House when I realized that 'they' would be there. Whatever. I'll go in my room and turn on the music up really loud. I came in through the back door and saw that Elena was eating a bowl of macaroni. I remember that's what we always ate on movie night. "There's more in the pot if you want some and Grown Ups is set up in the DVD player because if you didn't know it is Saturday". I didn't say anything and looked around. She laughed at me. "He's not here. He's hunting. God Stef, you're so paranoid". She said laughing some more. "Yeah I guess you're right. Are we ok Elena"? I asked. She put her fork in the bowl and stood up facing me. "I didn't really now we were that bad. If so I wouldn't of talked to you. I mean come on Stefan. I'm dating your brother. It's not that bad. But yeah, I guess we're good". She pulled me into a hug and rested her head on my chest. I breathed in her scent and realized that I wouldn't say anything to upset her, so I could at least be the friend that she needed me to be. I released her and grabbed a bowl of macaroni and sat down next to her and we started to talk about rumors going around school. If you caught us you would think we were two girls, but this is what she preferred to talk about.

Elena's POV

I knew this would work. He couldn't resist movie night whether or not he was mad at me. We were in the middle of Grown Ups laughing at everything. I was sitting next to him under the big quilt we always share with the popcorn between us. It was like old times. I loved it. We were just getting to the part when the two really pretty daughters come with their crappy cars when Damon walked in. I looked up at him and smiled and he returned the gesture and left to head upstairs. "Damon. Where are you going"? Stefan yelled up at him. "Giving you two bonding time". He shouted back. "We've had bonding time for the last four years everyday. Get your ass down here and watch this with us". He yelled back up. About five minutes later Damon came down in a white cotton shirt, black flannel shirts, and bunny slippers with fangs. When Stefan and I saw this we cracked up laughing and the popcorn spilled all over the floor. Damon looked genuinely sad and that made us laugh even harder. I was tearing up and knew that I should stop. But it was just to funny. Damon I guess couldn't help it either and started to laugh with us. "You my brother are a terrible actor". Stefan laughed out. Damon walked over and sat next me propping his bunnies on the table. "Well Stefan, I saw them at the mall and immediately thought of you and your obsession for cute innocent bunnies". He said turning them from side to side expecting his two new friends. I picked up the popcorn bowl and offered Damon some. He took some and popped 'em in his mouth. We turned our attention back to the movie.

TB TB TB

"Tonight was great Stefan, thank you for playing nice. It meant a lot for me". I gave him a huge hug said my goodbyes. Damon was in the kitchen cleaning up the popcorn mess. We had gotten into fight of which movie was funnier. The Other Guys or Grown Ups and we added popcorn into the equation. Hehe. "Bye Damon. I appreciated that you didn't make any snide comments to Stefan. Just don't kill each other when I leave. OK?" He grabbed each side of my waist and pulled me closer. I put my arms around his neck and he whispered, "I promise" and then kissed me lightly. I deepened it. He pulled away and sighed. "You know you make it kinda hard to take it easy Elena". He said. "Sorry. I forget". "It's OK. I don't mind. I'm just trying to do what you asked". I laughed lightly and gave him a quick kiss before telling him goodnight and walking out the front door. I was walking into the driveway and remembered that I don't have my car. I went back into the house and yelled for Stefan. "You need something". He said laughing. "Very funny jack ass. I forgot that I don't have a car. Can you give me a ride"? "Yeah lets go".


	8. Surprise Date

I added a new character but this will be 'his' first and last chapter he is in. Oh and if you were wondering this is based off of the books not the T.V. show. So Elena has blond hair not brown. I hope you like this chapter. I hope you don't hate me for not updating soon enough. I just finished exams so i hope you like it! -Kaelyn :)

XElena

"Where are you taking me"?

"Somewhere. Just let it be a surprise, alright".

"Fine, but Damon you know I hate surprises".

"I know but let it go, okay. When we get there you can thank me".

I looked out the Ferrari's window and saw that we were entering the Old Wood. I never knew that this road was here. It was a one lane road so if a car was coming from the other way we would be toast. Again. He was being really stubborn. Ever since we got together six months ago all he wanted to do was learn everything there was about me. Even going to the lengths of coming to high school and 'persuaded' the office lady to give him the same schedule as me. I mean he was crazy. He told me he hated high school, but that he was going to school as my boyfriend and attracting every girl in the school. He was doing all of this for me. I felt loved. And then there was Stefan. He confronted me about three weeks ago how he wanted to still be best friends and to give him a chance. I said yes, but things have been awkward between us. Damon was always at the boarding house so Stefan couldn't try anything. But the one time we went to the Grill to shoot some pool we saw Bonnie and Jeremy making out in the corner. It's not that i'm not happy for Bonnie it's just that she went for Jeremy. I mean he was a year younger than us, but you can never understand a witch and vampire hunters relationship. So I let it go and gave them the go. I mean look at me. My best friend and boyfriend are over 150 year old vampires.

"Okay we're here. Wait and till I come and get you". He told me before he closed the door. Great more time to sit in a car. I waited all about two minutes before the door opened and Damon gave me his hand to take. "Thank-you". I said. I grabbed his hand and stood up. I closed the door and weaved my arm around his waist. He put his arm around my shoulder and lead me to the hidden spot that was his target. "Oh my gosh. Damon how did you find this place? It's amazing". The waterfall went into this glorious pond. The moonlight reflected on the pond and made the water look like thousands of crystals. The autumn air was warm and the water felt just like the air. Warm. "Do you know what kind of pond this is"? "No but it always seems to be te same temperature as the air. So tonight I thought we could go for a picknic and then a swim. What do you think". "Last one in has to get naked". I said already taking my shirt off. I knew I was going to loose because I was way slower than he was. I was just pulling my pants off when hands grabbed both sides of my hips and pulled me in. The water felt wonderful. I turned around in Damon's arms and kissed him. He broke away first and whispered, "I guess we both have to get naked", and trailed kisses all along my neck. "I guess". And got out of his arms to undress. As I was reaching to unbuckel my bra Damon shook his head and pulled me back into his arms. "I get to do it". I shrugged and put my legs wround his waist and my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my back and started to unlcasp the clip when he leaned in to kiss me. I was to focused on the kiss to realize that I was now fully nude and it was my turn so Damon let go of my back and let me cling to him. He was still kissing me when he was pulling down his boxers. I felt this and I broke away from him and shook my head. "My turn". I whispered against his cheek. I trailed kisses along his chest and stopped at his waistline. He was standing since we weren't that deep yet, so I grabbed his hips and pushe my self under grabbing his boxers and throwing them beind us. He instantly pulled me back to his lips. I let him kiss me for a few more minutes untell I broke away and started swimming to the waterfall. He was shocked and just watched after me untill I reached the waterfall. I could hear him dive into the water, but I couldn't see him at all. I felt a presence behind me and tried to urn around, but I was dunked under the water. Holy crap it was deep. I tried to swim back up, but something grabbed my ankle and pulled me along away from the rushing water of the waterfall.

X Damon

I came up behind her and dunked her. Ha that's what you get. A few seconds passed by before I realized I could've drowned her. I ducked under the water and it's not that I couldn't see. The water was crystal clear. But there was nothing to look at. It was an empty pond and I was the only 'living' thing in it. "Holy shit. Where did she go". I whispered to myself. We were alone. I was sure of it. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". She's screaming. Why is my Elena screaming. She sounds so far away, and if it weren't for my sensitive ears I wouldn't of heard her. I dashed out of the water and threw on the dry pair of clothes I brought and grabbed Elena's too all in about 15 seconds. I had to find. Dude. Okay, just slow it down. Stop and pick up her scent. For once I listened to my concience and frooze. I quickly found it. It smelt like strawberries. No one couldv'e of missed it. And then I smelt a second scent. 'You are so dead this time'. I mentally shouted to the 'person' who stole Elena. I started to run after her slowly fading scent and found it stop at the cabin in the woods which the Salvatore brothers owned. But no Salvatore was in there, so who ever it is tresspassing on my land with my girl. 'Alive' or dead I was going to kill 'him'. I looked in the window and saw that 'he' was tying Elena up to a chair. My perfect chance. I set her clothes down on the porch and grabbed a thick stick and quitley opened the back door too quiet for 'him' to hear. I advance in a silent stance with my new stake in my dominant hand and my other ready for defending if I was attacked. I hid behind a column and now saw that 'he' was touching Elena and no sounds were coming from her exept muffled cries because she was gagged. She saw my eyes and started to cry harder. I held my finger to my lips. 'Don't let him know I'm here'. I sent her. She blinked her eyes in a way of a yes. I quickly advanced and stabbed 'him' in the back, ever so slightly missing 'his' heart. "I knew you would show up sooner or later". He said shaky. He was standing in an akward position trying to act tuff. "Why are you here Lucas. I thought we already settled this grudge betweem us. Yes I killed your stupid human wife. But you got what you wanted didn't you. You became a vampire. And you knew that you wouldn't have been able to stay with your wife. You wouldv'e killed her. So I simply did you a favor". I spat in his face. He looked like he'd been punched in the gut. And then he lunged. But he was to weak for Damon Salvatore. Stupid animal blood lovers. I threw him aginst the wall. And he stayed down for a couple of seconds. He tore a chunck of wood off the frame he just ruined. How typicall. "That's not real wood". I replied with a laugh. Lucas looked at it then threw it to the ground and lunged again. Expet this time I expected that and had my hands ready. I threw him to the floor with one hand and the other I broke through his chest and tore his heart out and threw it into the fire place. Lucas suddenly went limp in my arms and tossed him too into the fire place that was crackling at the new thing to burn. I turned around to see Elena looking horrified and scared out of her mind. 'I'm sorry'. I sent to her and whispered "Elena". I rushed to were she was.

X Elena

"I'm sorry". Damon whispered. "Mhnmfgrsd". I tried to tell him. But I was gagged so nothing understandable would come out. He ran over to me and started undoing all the ties and knots. I could move every limb now again. Last he moved the gag from my mouth. I was still sitting in the chair. And should I say naked. So I asked him, "Could we go and get my clothes"? I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand. He opened the front door and picked up a backpack. And a half a minute later I was clothed once again. He had for me a red dress that was tight on the chest and slowly ruffled out settling around the top of my knees and a black leather jacket that sort of resembled his and black high heels. "I know it's not necessary to be dressed up with what just happened, but when I was planning all of the stuff we were doing this didn't cross my mind-". I cut him off with a long intimate kiss. He instantly responded by pulling me closer leaving his hand on the small of my back an the other entangled in my hair. I had my arms thrown over his shoulders trying to stand on my tipytoes trying to kiss him. I broke away a couple inches and looked up at him in his eyes. "Are you okay"? He asked me. "Me. Why are you asking me. I should be asking could've gotten killed and you're asking me how I'm doing"? "Well you were the one being violated by another man and you were kidnapped. So yeah I'm going to ask you how you are doing before I even think about myself". He said. "I'm fine. A little shaken up, but no harm was done so I'm fine. You"? I said wrapping him in a hug and resting my head on his shoulders. "Other than my girlfriend getting taken away from, molested by another man, and having to kill someone that I created seeing him as friend. I'm doing fine. Why don't we head out of here". He said picking me up and grabbing the backpack. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face in the crook of his shoulder preparing for the run. I felt wind against my back and then it suddenly stopping. I looked up and we were back at the waterfall. I could see his car so I got down and started to help Damon clean things up. I grabbed our wet clothes and put them in the plastic bag he gave to me. And then we went to his car. We both ended up having go to the trunk and when he closed the trunk he enveloped me in a passionate kiss that I instantly responded too. He rubbed his tongue along my bottom lip and I let him in. We had to stop all to soon for me to breathe and pulled apart and Damon grabbed my head with both of his hands and gave me one more small kiss before he started talking. "I'm sorry this didn't go as planned, and that you had to watch me kill Lucas. I didn't mean to frighten you when you saw that. I'm sorry". I gave him a hug and rubbed his head soothingly. "Damon, I don't mind seeing you like that. You have to realize that. I know how different you are than me. But I also know that you won't ever hurt me. And I love you. I could care less. So if you're wondering, I'm not mad at you, but I do owe you a thankyou for saving my life. Again". I picked his head up and kissed him. "Come on. Why don't we go back to your place and finish what we started in the pond, because I'm tired of taking things slow"? I questioned. He nodded and all off a sudden we were in the car driving off to the boarding house.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up sprawled over Damon's body and we were both tangled in the sheets. I still can't believe we had sex last night. I told myself that we wouldn't do for a long time, but the timing felt so right. I rested my chin on Damon's chest and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. I brought my hand up and rubbed between his eyebrows making the creases go away.

When I did that the corner of his lips pulled into a tiny a smile. It was breath taking. I leaned up and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and then got out of bed. I grabbed his t-shirt and slipped it on. I laughed quietly to myself because it went down to my knees. I grabbed my under wear and put them on and went down to the kitchen. When I got there Stefan was about to make some coffee.

"I hope there's enough in there for me". I said.

"Don't worry I heard you coming so I put some extra in", He turned around and took in what I was wearing, "How was your night"? He asked sitting down at one of the chairs. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"The last part was good, the beginning, not so much". I said looking at him.

"What happened at the beginning? You guys didn't get in a fight did you do"? He asked.

"No we ran in to one of his friends that he changed awhile back and he wanted to kill me, so Damon killed him when he attacked me". I said summing it up short.

"Are you ok? That must have been horrible". He asked looking at me. I got up and went to the coffee pot. I got out to glasses and poured Stefan's black and mine with two sugars. I walked back over to him and set them down.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just if Damon hadn't heard me scream I would probably be dead by now". I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Wow, I'm glad you still had a good time after that. You're positive that your okay"? He asked.

"Yeah, never felt better". I stood and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you later Stef". I said taking my coffee upstairs with me. It was Saturday so I didn't have to worry about going any where. Damon told me last night that he was going to enroll in school next Monday. Fun, Fun! I had finished my coffee before I even got back to his room. When I opened the door he was still sleeping, so I walked into his bathroom and stripped down and went into the glass shower.

His bathroom was huge. There wasn't even a door to get inside it was just a huge opening in the wall. The shower could fit a soccer team and their opponents. If that ever happened. And then there was the claw foot tub. At least that was normal size. I washed my hair with his shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed myself clean. The water felt nice digging into my back so I just stood there for a minute before turning the shower off and getting out.

I wrapped the towel around and walked into the room to find the bed empty. Hmmm maybe no one would see me. I thought. I poked my head out the door and checked the hall way. No one was there. I listened for a minute to see where Stefan was.

I heard them both talking in the kitchen. I walked to Stefan's room and went to his closet. I got my duffel bag that I usually kept here with a change of clothes and was just getting into the hallway when I ran into Damon.

"Hi". I said quietly. He was just wearing boxers and I had a great view of his 8 pack. He leaned down to me and cradled my face in his hands and put his lips to mine. I kissed him back for a short while and then pulled back.

"Damon, I'm in a towel". I said looking at him. He smirked.

"All the more fun". He said and kissed me again. He picked me up and carried me to his room while we were still attached to each other. When we went into his room I dropped my duffel on the ground and threw my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth and let him explore my mouth. He walked over to the bed and laid me down on my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist forgetting all about my towel.

When I was coming short of breath I pulled away, but he trailed kisses done my neck and then nibbled on my ear. I giggled and pulled his face back up to mine. I looked in his eyes. The icy blue eyes I was used to were now a deeper blue that never ended when you looked into them. I then realized he let all his walls down. He was vulnerable.

"Damon". I whispered.

"Vi amo tanto Elena. Lo amo fino al mio ultimo respire". He whispered back to me.

"Vi suono così sexy quando si parla Italiano". I replied. I had learned Italian when I was 7 because my father was an Italian professor. And Damon sounded far better than my Father ever had. Maybe because he had time to perfect it.

"Aw voi il mio amore. Dove hai appreso tale meraviglioso Italiano?"

"My father taught me when I was younger". I replied.

"E vi ha insegnato meravigliosamente. Così che cosa volete fare oggi"? He asked. Ugh he was making it really hard not to kiss him. I was still sore from last night and I didn't want to do it again just yet.

"Can you maybe take me to the movies like a normal couple would do and please stop talking Italian. You sound way to sexy". I said putting my hands around his neck. As he sat up, he took me with him since I was still attached to him making me sit on his lap. I then realized I was naked and I could feel my blush start to creep on my cheeks. Damon gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Why are you blushing? You shouldn't be embarrassed of your gorgeous body". He said running his hands over my sides and stopping to let them rest on my thighs.

"If we want to go any where you're going to have to let me get dressed Damon". I said placing a small kiss on his lips. As I was pulling away he placed his hand on my back pushing me forward as he deepened the kiss. He stood up slowly and gently sat on me on the bed. He let go of my lips but kept his forehead resting on mine before he spoke.

"I'm going to go shower. Care to join me". He asked seductively.

"As fun as that sounds I'm going to have to say no. I love you, but I'm already clean". I said. He stood up and started walking to the shower.

"Soot yourself. I'll be out in a few". He called over his shoulder and gave me a wink. When he disappeared I chuckled to myself. I walked up and went to my duffel back quickly pulling on underwear and a bra. I put on the red tank top and white half shirt that has a heart on it over it. And then I grabbed my black skinny jeans and gray boots. Now, where did I put my jewelry from last night? Hm, maybe the bathroom?

I could here the shower going still so I made sure to keep my eyes on the sink. I picked up my gold heart necklace, silver love ring, and black feather earrings and put them on. I heard the water turn off and looked to find Damon standing behind me with a towel around his waist. He bent to kiss me and I backed away. He gave me a funny look.

"You're wet and I don't want you to get my clothes all wet". I said leaving the bathroom.

"You look pretty sexy like that though". I said glancing back at him. He smirked at me and went back into the bathroom.

15 minutes later we had left the house and got in Damon's new Black Ferrari. You know since the last one got totaled by Stefan. It was almost identical except it was the 2012 model. Still it had the red and black leather and interior.

"So what movie do you want to see"? He asked me. I looked at him and thought about. I wonder if he would like the movie Just Go With It (AN: I know it's not in theaters anymore but I want them to see it).

"What about Just Go With It"? I asked.

"You mean that chick flick with Adam Sandler and the hot girl with big boobs". He said smirking.

"Damon! Ughh…yes that one". I sighed.

"Sure. You know she's not as a beautiful as you though right"?  
"Your just saying that to cover your ass". I said slapping his shoulder.

"Uh OW", we both laughed, "And maybe I am and maybe I'm not". He said parking the car. He got out and walked around to open the door for me.

"Thanks". I said quietly. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. When we walked up to the window the lady looked Damon up and down and I could feel him chuckling as I gave her a stare.

"Be nice". He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

"She started it". I mumbled to low for a human to here. That time Damon laughed out loud before getting the tickets. He cleared his throat.

"Um yes hi, two tickets to the Just Go With It at 12:40". He said. I grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it him.

"Touchy, touchy aren't we". He whispered taking out his card and giving it to the lady. She printed out the tickets and handed them over 'accidently' touching Damon's hand. He pulled away quickly and he didn't give her a pleasant look.  
"Enjoy the show". She said weakly. Damon put his arm around my shoulders again and we walked into the theater.

"So let the chick flick begin". Damon said kissing my forehead.

"I love you Damon". I whispered.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Sorry for the wait I just got my lap top back yesturday and i'm working on updates for all of my stories as well as a new one Featuring Isabella Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood (he won't be a wolf). If have ideas let me know! And remember to REVIEW! :)**

Translations:

**_Vi amo tanto Elena. Lo amo fino al mio ultimo respire".- I love you Elena. I will love you till my last breath_**

**_Vi suono così sexy quando si parla italiano.- You sound so sexy when speak Italian._**

**_Aw voi il mio amore. Dove hai appreso tale meraviglioso Italiano?- Aw so do you my love. Where did you learn such wonderful Italian? -_**

**_E vi ha insegnato meravigliosamente. Così che cosa volete fare oggi"?- Well he taught you what do you want to do today"?_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED 3! -Kaelyn  
_**


End file.
